I Will Protect You
by Cela Aerecura
Summary: Larsa does not want to show weakness, least of all in front of his Guardian. GabranthLarsa.


**I W****ill Protect You**

Larsa is alone; shivering slightly in the rather chilly wind, but still does not pull the blanket any tighter around him. He wants not to show such signs of weakness, not only because he is a lord, but also because if he does, Gabranth might not give in to his pleas and take the boy with him anywhere again.

The Judge Magister is now walking down the hillside towards the young lord. He keeps telling himself what a bad idea this has been, but whenever he sees how happy the boy is, his mind seems to change itself.

Turning around at the sound of footsteps, Larsa moves his gaze to rest on the face of his guardian.

"You took of your helmet," the boy states evenly. However, Gabranth can see the smile in Larsa's eyes.

"Gabranth?"

"Yes, Larsa?" The young lord closes his eyes for a moment before opening them and smiling as if he has suddenly noticed something.

"Thank you." He says, almost too quietly to be heard, and then shivers again as the wind seem to pick up. Gabranth notices and goes to sit down beside Larsa and carefully pulls the blanket tighter around the boy, but tenses up slightly as Larsa leans into his arms.

"My lord?" Gabranth says, but still does not move.

"Please, only for a little while? Your leather and armour may keep you warm, but this blanket does not keep any cold out." The young lord's voice is still almost a whisper. Hearing the almost desperate tone to his lord's voice, Gabranth can do nothing but what Larsa tells him, and moves his arms to hold tighter around the boy.

The metal of the armour is cold, yet Larsa finds himself strangely warm despite both that and the chilly wind. Most of the warmth seems to radiate from where Gabranth's gloved hands lie at his waist, and he puts his own cold hands to rest on top of them.

-

Time seems to pass too quickly for Larsa's taste and as he looks towards the sky, the sun is nearing the horizon. The boy knows not where all these feelings comes from, but he does not want to leave Gabranth's warmth, thus making no move to rise even if he knows they should be getting back to the cottage soon.

Looking up into his Guardian's face, Larsa can see a flicker of conflicting emotions on the usually stony face. He is about to say something when Gabranth suddenly rises and looks around warily.

"I heard something," he answers the young lord's unasked question, and seconds later both of them see a great hound-like monster approaching them. Soon more monsters are appearing and Gabranth is aware that he should have just taken them both inside instead of simply sitting there with Larsa, guiltily enjoying the closeness. He knows these monsters go hunting at about this time of day and cannot forgive himself for forgetting.

Soon, monsters are attacking from all sides, and Larsa knows what must be running through his Guardian's mind. Gabranth is thinking how he should never have let the boy come with him, Larsa is sure, and with this in mind, the boy takes his small sword in hand to defend himself, wanting to show the man he is not as weak as he looks. A frightened look appears on Gabranth's face as he sees this, and then he is in front of his young lord, backing them towards a large rock so that nothing can attack them from behind. He will not let his lord in any more danger than he already put him in.

Larsa is beyond furious, but can do nothing but look as Gabranth has him trapped between the rock and his own armoured body. The monsters are all but throwing themselves at the Judge and some even gets in a few blows before they are lying dead on the ground by Gabranth's weapons.

Larsa screams and tries to get past Gabranth, finally succeeding when the man is too busy trying to slay a particularly strong monster. He knows he will not last long, but there are not too many monsters left and Larsa has the strength of his fury behind him.

As the last monster goes down, and Larsa finally is free from his Guardian, who had once again gotten the boy in safety, the Judge takes the young lord in his arms and carries him all the way to their small cottage. He is still afraid that the monsters will come after them, and even with the boy fighting to get free, he does not let him down until they are safely inside.

Not wanting to look up, Larsa stays on the floor, not moving an inch even as he hears Gabranth sitting down on one of the beds, removing his armour and tending to his wounds.

"My lord-" Gabranth begins, but does not know what to say next. Thinking about what to say, to excuse his actions somehow, the Judge does not notice Larsa rising from his place on the floor until he feels the boy's hands on his shoulders. The young lord does not say anything, but – hesitating only for a moment – takes the opportunity of Gabranth's surprise to close the distance between them and kiss the man fully on his lips. The kiss does not last long, and the shock is still evident in Gabranth's eyes when Larsa pulls away.

The boy feels a burning sensation behind his eyelids, but tries to hold back his tears as he stares Gabranth in the eyes, wanting him to understand that he does not like feeling like some princess needing protection even if this man is his Guardian.

Suddenly Larsa is on his knees, kissing the man's fingertips one by one, fervently, repeatedly until his lips are dry and then still continues. Tears are running down his cheeks the whole time, and when Gabranth's hand is closing in to wipe them off, he simply shoves it away. "I will," Larsa whispers between kisses, "never," another kiss, "let you do this," he's moving on to the other hand again, "ever again."

Finally succeeding, Gabranth lifts Larsa up so they are on eye-level and then presses the boy to his chest, embracing him as if trying to apologize for everything. He knows it is not enough, but nothing probably ever will be, so he keeps holding the sobbing boy, stroking the small head and murmuring apologies into the boy's ear.

Larsa feels every breath his Guardian exhales on his neck and shudders softly, moving his hands to each side of Gabranth head and – moving to sit in the man's lap – captures his lips again. This time it is softer, yet with no less need, and all Larsa wants is for Gabranth to participate and let him know that not all those looks the Judge had given him were something Larsa simply imagined.

The Judge finally gives up his inner struggle and gives his Lord what he wants. Tongues are meeting; one inexperienced, yet trying not to be weak and another expertly moving against it.

The differences between them are too great, Larsa realizes, but this does not stop him, for he loves this man. As Gabranth only would think him too young to understand, he does not voice those words, but instead tries to show the man physically.

With his hands fisted in the fabric of Gabranth's clothing, Larsa pulls away for air. His tears are gone, but there is resolution in his eyes.

The young lord can feel his Guardian's large hands around his waist, and another shiver runs down his spine. Without much experience, Larsa is slightly frightened about all these unknown feelings, but he knows that if Gabranth is the cause, there is no need to be scared.

Panting slightly, Larsa moves in again, licking his lips before pressing them to Gabranth's cheeks and nose and temple, at the same time pushing the man down to lie flat on the bed. He does not know where this fear for being away from his Guardian comes from, but he knows he needs to be as close as possible, as this new fear threatens to overwhelm him.

"Larsa," Gabranth's rough voice interrupts the boy's confused thoughts, and makes him lie still, only lifting his head to look down at his Guardian's slightly flushed face.

"Is something wrong, Gabranth?" the boy whispers, not trusting his voice to speak normally.

The Judge Magister simply shakes his head and moves his hands to the back of Larsa's head, turning it slightly so that he can leave a trail of kisses on the boy's jaw and down his neck. Whimpering slightly, Larsa moves his head, revealing more of his skin.

Turning down the open invitation, Gabranth moves his lips up to meet Larsa's again; then pulls away, rolling the boy over and down to his side.

"Gabranth?" the young lord says, cuddling his Guardian's side.

"Ssh, you must be tired, my lord. Go to sleep, now."

Larsa looks at the Judge with confusion in his eyes. Why is Gabranth suddenly like this? Has he done something wrong? A strong hand stroking away tears the boy had not even noticed he had shed took away most of the confusing thoughts, and Larsa lets himself fall asleep in the strong arms of his Guardian.


End file.
